


【泉レオ】今天也不想和月永同学结婚

by Heritsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heritsu/pseuds/Heritsu
Summary: 小雷单性转/结婚这种事至少要到毕业吧
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 2





	【泉レオ】今天也不想和月永同学结婚

**Author's Note:**

> *小泉第一人称
> 
> *恶俗桥段有

夏天和奶茶店加在一起可以跃升进入我人生中最讨厌的事物Top line行列。

乌泱泱的长队看上去像要从日本排到意大利，如果说排队的人拿到奶茶那一刻还能感受到心灵的升华，那么对做奶茶的人来说只有正面煎完反面煎的煎熬。

我打工所在的这家奶茶店，主打新鲜自然，店主龟毛到要求鲜果放置时间不能超过半小时，约等于现切现用，一天下来光是切水果就能切到手麻，比分|||尸一个人累得多。别误会，我遵纪守法，只是打个比方，上一个辞职的前辈倒是发出宁可去站|||街也不再干这一行的问题发言。

嘛，虽然我是觉得他那副尊容卖不出去什么好价钱，兴许要倒贴。

不过老实说，我在这里也干着差不多的事情——指的是站着招徕客人。店主发现我入职以来的人流量明显指数倍增长，就笑眯眯地把我从奶茶制作流水线扒拉下来摆到点单位，“濑名君站在这里保持微笑就可以了，给你加三成工资。”

对这种侮辱性的口吻让我充当吉祥物的发言……我当然……

是答应了。

只是面对珍珠奶茶不要珍珠不要奶、少冰加三十四分之七糖、火龙果拼芒果汁这种奇怪的要求，再和客人合合照，交换一下奶茶店专属通讯方式，这种事也没什么大不了的。毕竟我的耐心在某人那里得到了很好的磨练。

“某人”正扯着我的衣角不放，仰起头眼泪汪汪地看着我：“セナ，你这是出卖色相。”

“闭嘴，一边待着，不要妨碍我。”

我没好气地回应她，不甚温柔用袖子糊掉她的莫名其妙冒出来的眼泪。

眼前这个橙头发的家伙是我的初中同学兼高中同学月永レオ，有句话叫生命之光，欲|||望之火，那么她绝对也符合这句话——不过是生命里的血光之灾和时刻要抑制住暴打她一顿的欲|||望。

月永レオ又拖长音喊着我的名字，碧荧荧的眼，小巧精致的下巴，柔软的脸颊，这家伙就是长了一幅可爱骗人的脸，就是靠着这张脸就算体育课上突然让我忍着羞耻和异样的目光去买卫〇巾也答应了，结果这家伙还敢挑三拣四地和我说什么网面棉面太厚了不够长，气得我当场发言不管我买什么你都得用。

然后隔天就传开A班的濑名泉要和B班的月永レオ结婚，然后控制她使用某种卫〇巾的规格。我被女同学集体当了一个星期的变态，一个月没理月永レオ。我本来只是打算一个星期不理她，如果她没有在大家面前发言，没关系只要是セナ的愿望我都会努力实现的，セナ的愿望就是我的愿望哦。

救命，越描越黑，天地良心我真的不是变态，结婚以后也不会限制她使用卫〇巾的自由。

不对，我干嘛和她结婚。

不过面对这张脸，我还是一点抵抗力都没有，没忍住在她脸上掐了一把，低下头去与她对视，声音也不自觉地放柔：“好了，时间到了，我要去打工了，下班再见吧。”

“セナ。”月永レオ突然严肃起来，“还没结婚之前不要这么下流。”

“哈？”

“你在盯着我……看吧。”她脸颊泛上一层浅浅的红，像是夕照的绯色。

我沉默了。

她是真的一点自觉都没有啊。

谁会偷窥一块搓衣板啊。

“你对自己三年没长过的身高和身材有什么误解，不低下头我根本就看不见你。”

“还有，我不会和你结婚的。”

好说歹说甩掉了比树袋熊还黏人的月永レオ，我站在收银台前熟练地保持营业笑容，不会笑僵，我有职业道德，尤其是所有的怨气已经在月永レオ身上发泄完毕，不知为何只有在那家伙面前无法控制。

也不知道那家伙在做什么。

啊啊、我都说了什么，对女性身材羞辱这种事也太糟糕了，那家伙好歹也是个女孩子。何况我并没有嫌弃她的意思，不管从哪方面说，就算是最挑剔的人也不得不承认月永レオ是个美人，特别是笑起来的时候，眼弯成双月状，露出两颗小小的虎牙，好像能扫空一切阴霾的存在。

好吧，我承认。

唯独对她不客气是因为不这样就会完完全全沦陷于她的微笑中。

那就太糟糕了。

总之，还是要道歉，就还是她喜欢的芒果芭菲，待会下班的时候带给她。

这么想着，我手上的动作也没停，叮叮咚咚的风铃响起，门被打开，我顺着那个方向看，顿时有麻烦上身的感觉。

“濑名君。”雅子小姐对我微笑了一下，“还和以前一样。”

“好的。”我礼貌地对她点点头。

要说人长得好看总会遇到一些麻烦，从小就被称赞容貌到大的，自诩脸价值一亿的我已经不是第一次遇到这种麻烦。如果说别人来这是买奶茶顺便看看我，那么她是专门来看我的。

毕竟没有哪个人会把菜单全点一遍请奶茶店的其他工作人员也喝。

“濑名君，去吧。”店主不怀好意地点了点我的背，让我过去她那边。

是的，所以我说这个工作和卖|||身在某种意义上有共通之处，比如永远对金主低头。

老实说我并不喜欢这么做，尤其是在月永レオ点明这是出卖色相之后，总是有一些微妙感。

“濑名君，最近店里还忙吗？”

“还好。”

“其实我不是很明白，濑名君为什么要来这里打工呢，明明是周末，不好好休息吗？”雅子小姐浅浅啜饮一口柠檬果茶，红色缀着小星星的指甲在桌面上点了点。

月永レオ的话，她不喜欢红色，上次陪她逛街时她挑的是橙粉色的指甲油，还有海蓝色，星星她倒是很喜欢，不过最喜欢的还是音符。我花费两个半小时把她最近作的曲里其中一句旋律在她指甲上复刻，然后过了没两分钟，去抱猫的时候就被蹭掉了，所以说有时候真的很想暴打她一顿。

“濑名君？”

“啊……就当是业余锻炼。”她出声的那一刻我才意识到自己走了神，回忆了一下问题回答道。

不，当然是为了钱，不是为了钱谁要来打工。

“嗯？需要钱的话，我可以帮忙啊。”

“多谢您的好意，但是不用了。”

“和我说话不需要那么客气吧？”她眨眨眼睛。

啊啊、又来了。

有钱人家的大小姐为什么这么有空。

这个时候只要微笑就好了……？

“セナ——！”

清脆的女声在店里回响，橙发碧眼的少女从背后抱住我，双臂交叠，头抵在我肩上，我的微笑维持不下去了，“松手，要被你勒死了。”

月永レオ乖巧地放开，讪讪地看着我。

“你怎么在这，不是让你下班之后再来找我吗？”

却见她眼睛眨巴一下酝酿出水汽，我隐约有不好的预感。

“セナ好凶，是和漂亮姐姐约会就不理我了吗，果然睡过就贬值是真的吗？”

我仿佛听到周围传来的吸气声，不约而同地众人停下了手上的活望向我们这边。

雅子小姐讶然地掩口，“濑名君，这位是……？”

“セナ要抛弃我和孩子吗？”月永レオ的声音带了一些哭腔。

…

……

………

就在这一瞬间，我仿佛听到所有人都在指指点点管我叫渣男了。

雅子小姐放下了手中的杯子，“濑名君，真没想到你是这种人……”

我深吸了一口气，丢下一句“抱歉”就拖起月永レオ的手往外跑。

“セナ、セナ慢点啦手好痛……”

终于跑到了大家看不见的地方，月永レオ擦掉眼泪，笑嘻嘻地看着我，变脸速度之快让我觉得奥斯卡今年应该给她颁个奖。

“月永同学，你是不是该解释一下？”

“れおちゃん。”她提出抗议。

“好吧，れおちゃん。那么，解释一下你的行为。”

“欸？”她偏了偏脑袋，橙色的发辫歪到一边去，“不是很明显吗，我不想セナ继续在那打工啦。”

“托你的福，我已经身败名裂了。”我板着脸说道。

“唔唔，对不起哦，但是我会负责的。セナ嫁不出去的话我会负责娶你的。”

“闭嘴。”我没忍住，唇角上扬了几分，在她的头发上狠狠薅了一把，“那小猫怎么办？”

之所以沦落到去奶茶店打工，就是因为这家伙去捡了一窝小猫，其中有几只还有病需要治疗。

“我接了新的工作，也给它们找到合适的人家收养啦，セナ不用担心？”

果然她也不是没准备就乱来的人。

但是之后的发言还是很让人在意。

我皱起眉：“我什么时候和你睡过了？”

“上次我去医院接骨的时候！セナ连和美少女同床共枕这种美好体验都能忘记吗！”

“如果美少女没有让我和抗麻布袋一样把她扛下楼的话，该说你虽然身材矮小但是份量一点都不轻？”

她不可思议地睁大了眼：“セナ是笨蛋、混蛋，我一点也不重！”

“好了，那孩子呢？”

我已经猜到了答案，但还是问她。

月永レオ就忘了和我吵架，“是凛月和小司——”

“——不要给猫起同学的名字。”我敲了敲她的脑袋，“所以你把我们的孩子都给别人收养了？抛弃孩子的是你才对吧。”

她展开笑颜，“至少我永远不会抛弃セナ——！セナ大可不必担心妻离子散这种事情。”

“算你识相。”我哼了声，牵住她的手不让她乱跑，“你要吃芒果芭菲吗？”


End file.
